Where You Truly Belong
by Sammie-x
Summary: Hermione is not a muggle-born but a pure-blood. And she is not part of the Light side but is the Dark Lord's favourite. What will happen when Harry and Ron find out that their four almost five years of friendship was all a lie and Hermione never cared for them. All she cares about is her family and the one other person she has let into her heart. Dark Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is different to the fanfiction that I am writing at the moment, this fiction is focusing on Dark Hermione. So if this is something that doesn't interest you, I won't be offended if you decided not to read this. This is just prologue, which is slow and starts at the end of 4th year just after Voldemort's return and Cedric Diggory's death. That is going to be one of the few things that will be similar to the works of JK Rowling. Anyway, I hope you read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I can't believe Cedric Diggory is dead." Hermione Granger, muggle-born and best friend to Harry Potter mourned, as she packed her trunk. Due to the recent events at the Triwizard Tournament which was held at Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with the help of the school governors made the decision to close the school a few weeks early, in order for the student's to mourn the lose of a student and friend without the pressure of schools and exams.

"I know it's so sad." Parvati Patil, one of the girls in Hermione's dorm responded sadly as she finished packing her trunk. "I mean he was one of the best looking guys in school." She finished as she sat down on her bed. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious pettiness and shallowness of her Gryffindor friend. As soon as her trunk was packed and locked, Hermione waved her wand causing it to disappear, and hopefully reappear in the Entrance Hall to be placed on the Hogwarts Express. Once completed, she slowly made her way to the Common Room, where she spotted her two best friends sat on the sofa opposite the fireplace. Hermione slowly made her way over to the sofa, noticing that the boys seemed to be deep within thoughts. After sitting down in the chair next to the sofa, she observed the boys for a few moments. Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Chosen One or The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat staring into the fire, his eyes filled with tears that have been threatening to spill ever since he returned from the grave yard with Cedric Diggory's body. On the other hand, Ron Weasley seemed to be staring in to the fire just for the sake of staring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione asked her best friends with a small smile. Harry jumped at the sound of his best friends feminine voice and turned to look at her, not even attempting to smile.

"Everything is going to change isn't it? Voldemort is back and he's going to be after me." Harry said his voice laced with sadness and hatred towards the wizard that murdered his parents, and has tormented him the last four years.

"Of course it is going to change Harry. But you have Hermione and me by your side to help you bud," Ron said wrapping an arm around his best mate's shoulder in what could only be described as a manly fashion in order to offer him some sort of comfort.

"Thanks guys. But this is Voldemort; I wouldn't be offended if you decided this was all to much for you. I understand this isn't what you signed up for." Harry mumbled resting his head in his hand in defeat. Hermione couldn't stand to see her best friend like this crumble with the realisation of how difficult his life will become from now on. The female Gryffindor kneeled in front of green-eyed friend and tilted his chin up in order to look him in the eyes.

"You listen to me Harry James Potter, and you listen to me well. Ronald and I will stick by you through thick and thin. When have we left each other sides? First year, you helped me with the troll, and together we managed to reach the Philosopher's Stone. Second year we broke into the Slytherin Common Room. Well you guys did I was in the infirmary. Last year we saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak. And this year we helped you survive the Triwizard tasks. So why do you think now, that we would suddenly leave you?" Hermione finished forcefully, wanting her best friend to understand her. Ever since first year, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also known as the Golden Trio, have been practically inseparable. Yes they have had their fair few arguments with manly Ron being the issue, but they have always forgiven each other. She watched as a single tear rolled down her friend's cheek and he tried to brush it away as quickly as he could to avoid the embarrassment. Harry slowly looked up, his green eyes meeting his friends warm brown eyes and slowly nodded in understanding, donning a watery smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered to his female friend.

"Probably fail every exam mate!" Ron said in a jokily fashion in order to lighten the tense feeling that has encompassed the trio. The Trio softly laughed together appreciating Ron's dim sense of humour, which is what was needed at this certain moment in time. The Golden Trio sat in a quiet and companionable silence for a few moments before they were interrupted.

"What are you doing sitting around here?" Fred Weasley asked as he thundered down the stairs from the dormitories with his twin George following closely behind.

"It's almost time to leave – " George continued as the two of them approached his brother and his friends.

"You don't want to end up missing the train!" they finished together, before messing up their younger brother's hair in jest before leaving the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione looked at her two best friends before holding onto each of their hands and pulling them to their feet and smiling softly at each other.

"You'll both come to visit me over the holidays right?" Ron asked quietly trying to sound indifferent encase they both said no.

"Of course!" Harry said happily, as he wouldn't have to spend that much time at the Dursley's over the summer. The Dursley's are Harry's only remaining living family members, who happen to be muggles. His Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister, despises everything magical related and has spread the idea of hating magic to her husband and son, which is turn means that they hate Harry. The little time that he spends there over summer is some of the worst points of Harry's year. They lock away his trunk and his wand, and have placed bars over his window so he hasn't got the opportunity to leave. It is hard, but moments like this when Ron offers a safe haven at his house over the summer is all Harry can look forward to.

"We wouldn't miss it," Hermione added with a very bright smile she wrapped her arms around the two of them. Immediately the boys returned the hug, not completely keen on the personal contact, however no matter how irritating and bossy Hermione could be, she is still their best friend and they will always love her. However what the boys couldn't see as they enjoyed the hug, there smile Hermione had, had disappeared from her face almost immediately.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

It was late in the afternoon, when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into platform 9 ¾. Hermione picked up her trunk and slowly dragged it out of their compartment with Harry, Ron and some other friends in Gryffindor following behind rather quickly. As the teenagers eventually made their way to the platform, they all looked around for their parents, and in Harry's case his Uncle. Ron immediately spotted his mother Molly Weasley waving towards the Trio as they slowly made their way towards her. As soon as they reached her, Molly engulfed each teenager in a motherly hug, babbling on about how much she has missed everyone. From the corner of her eye, Hermione gave Harry a nudge and pointed into the corner. There stood a very large, overweight man, looking particularly uncomfortable to be in this situation and looking down at everyone that walked past with a condescending look in his eye; not that he has the right to. However to left of this man stood a couple with brunette hair, holding hands with smiles beaming on their faces as they caught sight of their daughter. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to the Weasley's as they made their way over to their respective family; Hermione with a smile donning her face, and Harry producing more of a grimace.

"Hermione, we have missed you," Jean Granger her mother said as soon as her daughter was within hearing range. Jean opened her arms as her daughter ran into them, her father Richard joining in with the affection as he had missed his daughter while she has been at school.

"I have missed you both so much," Hermione, whispered a true smile appearing on her face, the first time in a long time. Hermione quickly glanced over to her best friend, and watched as his uncle roughly grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away to the exit.

"Harry! We will walk with you; we've all got to head to the car park anyway. May as well do it together," Hermione said looking at her parents for their approval. Her mother smiled as her father gave her small nod showing her that what she is doing is the right thing to do. Harry gave a very grateful smile, as there is now a delay in the amount of alone time he has to spend with his horrid Uncle. The five of them made their way to the exit, Vernon trying everything in his power to walk ahead, but struggling.

"Come on boy," he all but shouted at Harry as he watched his Nephew dragging his heavy trunk behind him, but doing nothing to help. Harry rolled his eyes, and looked over to his best friend who took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and whispered how he only needs to put up with the Dursley's for a couple of weeks before he heads off to The Burrow. The thought of this almost put some more pep in Harry's step. Within a few minutes, they had reached the car park and the teenagers had one final hug before going their separate ways. As soon as the Granger family were out of sight from Harry and Vernon, Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jean Granger asked her daughter as her father took hold of her trunk.

"Yes mother. I'm just sick of this charade, I just want to be myself." Hermione moaned as she took hold of her parent's arms.

"All in good time, Hermione. All in good time. We are going to make a quick stop before we head home. And I think you are going to appreciate this," her father said, as he pulled out his wand. Without warning, Hermione felt that strange disorientating feeling that would be similar to going through a vacuum as she did side along apparition with her father. Within seconds the Granger family found themselves in front of a huge, gloomy and slightly intimidating Manor, which suited the owner to perfection. With a quick pace the family made their way to the entrance where they were greeted by a house-elf that showed them where the owner of the manor would be located. After walking down many, many corridors they finally arrived at the Manor's library. Hermione entered first, and no matter how many times she was here, she will and forever will be in awe of the sheer number of books that have been stored within this particular room. There must be over a thousand books within this room, and from a young age Hermione has made it her mission in life to read every single book in the Manor's library. Every day since she was child, and every school holiday, Hermione would spend time alone within this room, honing her magical skills as well as reading. However something was different this time Hermione arrived at the library, instead of being empty she noticed a figure in the seat in the chair facing the fireplace. A figure that she has never seen in full form, a figure that she has treated as family ever since she was a little girl. A figure that slowly turned in the chair when the Granger's entered the room. A small smile formed on Hermione's mouth as she briskly walked towards the figure that slowly stood from their chair and had their arms open in wait. Hermione almost ran into the open arms, as she wrapped her hands around the adult's waist as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"Uncle Tom, I have missed you," Hermione whispered her face buried within the man who she will always view as an uncle's cloak.

"And I have missed you, my darling Hermione," the dark and sinister voice replied, a small smile on his lips, as he realised one of his greatest followers has returned to him.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Sammie-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I did not realise that it had been almost a year since the first chapter was posted. But long story short, I have not been able to concentrate on this story much, and I have been really unwell and have been in and out of hospital meeting a number of specalists - not a real excuse I am sorry. But hopefully from now, I should be able to start posting a bit more** **regularly. Any way this chapter is mainly a flashback, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Tom

 _After finishing Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., began his quest of creating Horcruxes before gaining followers and eventually rising to power. It wasn't until 1943 when Tom Riddle turned 17, and murdered his paternal family that he stumbled across a young couple around the age of nine or ten. Tom was unaware of their presence until he turned to leave and noticed them peering through the open door._

 _"_ _You're a wizard." The young boy said. A statement. Not a question. Tom's eyes narrowed in question,_ _intrigued by the two young children. The minutes passed with Tom's eyes flickered between the young boy and girl, their gazes unmoving and unnerving._

 _"_ _And you are as well?" Tom clarified even though he already knew the answer to his question_.

 _"_ _Yes." The young girl answered, her light brown eyes burning into Tom's dark ones. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Tom. Tom Riddle. And yours?"_

 _"_ _Jean. Jean Smith."_

 _"_ _Richard Granger. Did you go to Hogwarts?" The young boy inquired wanting to know more about the mysterious older boy._

 _"_ _I did. Is that the school you both will attend?" Tom asked. The young children exchanged a glance and scoffed in a condescending manner._

 _"_ _Why would we want to go there? They focus on pathetic spells and not enough on the Dark Arts. We are following in our parents footsteps and will be attending Durmstrang in two years time." The girl Jean answered. Two words piqued Tom's interest in the young children. Dark Arts._

 _"_ _Yes, our parent's believe that our education should focus on the use of Dark Arts in order to keep wizards in…" Richards continued._

 _"_ _And the Mudbloods out." Jean finished. Tom smiled at this, their parents and the children views matched his own. This is how I gather followers, by finding likeminded witches and wizards and together we can defend our world. Tom's eyes darted between the two children pondering on how to approach this situation._

 _"_ _What is it?" the young girl noticing the gears turning in his head._

 _"_ _Your parents speak wise words. I believe in the same ideologies. Mudbloods have no place in this world, and my plan is to rid them once and for all. But I need followers who are willing to do whatever it takes, and you two would be the perfect lieutenants. Once you have finished your education of course." Tom was quick to add. As much as he wants to start his plan for control of the magical world, there is no point in disrupting their education. What they will learn at Durmstrang will be incredibly different from what Tom learnt at Hogwarts, and this could prove vital in the long run to help with the running of the wizarding world. And with Durmstrang being a known school to focus on the Dark Arts, maybe there are other students who's families have started to instil these ideas in them from a young age and would be willing to join._

 _"_ _So what will you be doing when we are at school?" Richard queried. Tom slowly made his way out of his childhood home only stopping when he reached the spot he would apparate from._

 _"_ _That is for me to know. On the day of your graduation, go to the nearby town from your school and go to the local pub. I will be waiting." He said before apparating away leaving the two children behind to make a decision to follow him or not._

 **WYTBWYTB**

 _Nine years later, Jean and Richard found themselves in the nearby pub from Durmstrang. Their time at school had been fulfilling and eventful, but both of them remembered their meeting with the lone boy in the village that they both lived in. They have learnt a lot since going away to school, not only just in regards to their education, but also about each other. So much that they went from being childhood friendship to childhood sweethearts, they had been inseparable throughout school, but they also managed through a self-made selective process to find a group of students who would willingly follow, and who Tom would appreciate. It has been a long nine years, Jean and Richard weren't sure if Tom would even remember the conversation had, let alone remember who they are. Did he even know they were graduation today? They have had no way of communicating with him over the years, how did he know exactly what pub to meet in? Who are they kidding, Tom alluded power and knowledge when they first met him, they may have been young, but growing up in a pure-blood family it is all about power…and wealth._

 _Jean and Richard locked eyes with each other, silently communicating that they would wait fifteen more minutes before they would leave. They must look pathetic to the other patrons in the pub. They have been sat in the pub for almost three hours, sitting in silent and nursing their now warm butterbeers. Their parents must be wondering where they are. They flooed over to see their graduation and celebrate with dinner. Jean and Richard agreed to dinner, but told their parents that they wanted alone time, and would meet them at the restaurant in the magical village near the school. The time passed by slowly, until it reached their own deadline._

 _"_ _Shall we go? I don't think he is going to show up," Richard whispered to the love of his life. Jean nodded as she put on her gloves before standing up. As they stood up to put on their jackets, a sudden gust of wind hit them causing the hairs on the arms to rise up. They both turned to the door as they saw a hooded figure storm in with so much dominance and the right level of arrogance. The hooded figure knew that every patron in the pub had their eyes on them, as they walked over to the table with the two newly graduated students._

 _"_ _Follow me." The figure whispered as they turned around, the cloak billowing in the wind created by the speed of the walk. Jean and Richard put on their fur coats to withstand the harsh Baltic winds. They held onto each others hand while they made their way quickly out of the pub. They followed the figure through alleyways until they came to what looked like a small motel, and locked themselves into an already booked bedroom. The two young teens hung up their coats and took off the gloves and scarfs as the figure took off the hood. Revealing a man with a handsome face, with the most shocking of red eyes contrasting with the black hair and pale skin._

 _"_ _Tom?" Jean asked with caution._

 _"_ _Did you think I would forget? Remember I will always keep my word." Tom stated his chin tilting up as he looked down at the two teenagers._

 _"_ _We knew you wouldn't forget." Richard answered quickly not wanting to anger the older wizard. Tom smirked at them revealing in the fact that at a young age that they knew not to disappoint him._

 _"_ _Remember we had the conversation about the purity of this world." Tom began._

 _"_ _And mudbloods should be removed. We still believe in it." Richard continued._

 _"_ _And we managed to find others at Durmstrang who have the same beliefs as you, who are thinking about the greater good of the wizarding world." Jean finished, looking at Tom with hope that he will appreciate their work and to accept them. Tom's eyes darted between the two of them before a small smirk formed on his porcelain face._

 _"_ _You have done me proud. There is a reason I chose to move us from the pub, is because there are people there that cannot overhear this conversation. From when I met you both, I could see greatness within you. And that is why I will inform you of what I have been doing over the years._

 _"_ _When I was at Hogwarts, I found a steady number of followers who believed in everything that I did, and I have them posted within a number of powerful positions within the wizarding world in order to be inconspicuous and to be able to infiltrate and pass on information to me when it is necessary. As well as this, I have managed to develop Horcruxes. I have managed to create three so far. You see within magic, seven is deemed a magical number, and that is the number of Horcruxes that I will create in order to be essentially immortal. You see, from the moment I met the both of you, I knew you could be trusted in order to follow and help the cause."_

 _"_ _We would do anything for you My Lord," The two loved up teens whispered. Tom smirked expecting that answer._

 _"_ _Hold out your left arms," Tom demanded. The both of them slowly held out their left arms, as Tom grabbed hold of Jean's first and whipped out his wand before pointing it at her arm, before a red light slowly omitted from it, causing Jean to cry out and whimper in pain. Jean tried not to move while Tom focused on his magic, but the pain was excruictating. The process took no longer than ten minutes but it seemed like a lifetime, before Tom let go of her arm leaving behind a mark, which looked like a skull with a snake intertwined. Jean stared at the new mark, while Tom proceeded to do the same thing to Richard, leaving the same thing on his arm._

 _"_ _It's the Dark Mark. It is a way for me to communicate with my followers. If you feel it burn, you must immediately come to me. Now, I want to meet these other friends of yours to see if they are worthy. Because there is going to be a point where we are going to reign terror in Britain._

 **WYTBWYTB**

 _The years went on, and Tom's followers – now known as Death Eaters - increased, and at this point he was well known within the magical community, not be Tom but as Lord Voldemort, an anagram of his real name. Jean and Richard became Tom's most loyal and worthy supporters following Tom blindly. That was until Jean became pregnant. Richard continued to follow Tom and help with the terror that they started to create across wizarding Britain, as Jean had to take a step back. Nine months later they welcomed a tiny beautiful baby girl called Hermione into the world. Tom strangely took a liking to the small baby, but that bit of knowledge was only known by Jean, Richard and Tom's other worthy follower – Lucius Malfoy. While Hermione was around this is when the height of Tom's reign reached, and what became known as the First Wizarding War and the Fall of Lord Voldemort. Unknown to anyone apart from Tom, there was a prophecy that dictated the defeat of Lord Voldemort at the hands of a baby – 'neither could live as the other survive'. Tom didn't want this to be the end of his plans, plans that have yet to begin, that he went after the baby. Unbeknownst to him, this particular baby was left with an unknown kind of magic after Tom had killed his parents and suffered defeat and a loss in magic at the hands of a baby. Tom had enough magic remaining in order to apparate back to his manor and summon Richard, Jean and Lucius to his side._

 _"_ _My Lord what happened?" Jean gasped as she ran to The Dark Lord's side. Or what was left of him as he back all but a shell of the man he used to be._

 _"_ _Prophecy," the three followers exchanged confused looks, those looks disappearing into dispear and hatred as they heard the full story._

 _"_ _We will do all we can for you to bring you back to full power." Lucius vowed._

 _Over the years, Tom's powers did not increase, and the wizarding world believed him to have died at the hands of a baby boy, and that is the way Tom wants to keep it. This is how it would remain until Tom reached full power again. The magic that made Tom into this almost foetal like position was unknown. As Hermione grew up, she enjoyed spending time with Tom, as he taught her everything that he knew about magic in order to make her the best witch possible, and has already been known as the brightest witch of their age. Hermione was aware that the reason he was like this is because of Harry Potter, and when Hermione was aged nine, is when Hermione propositioned her plan to attend Hogwarts under the pretence as a muggleborn in order to become close friends with Harry Potter. The plan worked as there was no previous record of any Granger attending Hogwarts so it would be easy to play. Tom's voice showed so much pride when the plan was mentioned that he felt a rush of warm something seep through his decrepit body._

 _Before Hermione attended Hogwarts she read through every book that she could find within the Granger, Riddle and Malfoy manor in order to find any spell on how to restore a being back to their previous state. Every Easter and Summer holiday's when Hermione was home, was spent with completing her homework and finding and testing a spell in order to restore Tom, they tried to get the Philosopher's Stone, unicorn blood, everything. It was not until summer of Third Year that Hermione stumbled across a spell in Malfoy Manor that was hidden at the back of the library. Hermione showed it to Tom immediately, and the hope within him increased ten-fold as he realised that this is the spell that they have been looking for. That summer consisted of preparation and planning in order to get Harry Potter in the correct spot in order to initiate the plan. This was the point where Hermione came up with the idea in order to replace the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher with a Death Eater, as since the moment Tom was rejected for the position he placed a curse on the job. And as Dumbledore is going to handpick the Defence teacher, he would never suspect that they would be the traitor. And by the end of the year Lord Voldemort is back, and not a single person in the wizarding world believes it apart from the Death Eaters and Harry Potter._

 **WYTBWYTB**

Hermione sat down next to Tom in the library and couldn't help but stare at him. This was indeed the first time that she has ever seen him in his proper state, and this excited her.

"Are you ready Hermione, this summer you will be learning the unforgivable curses. Because this is the year young one, where people know your real identity," Tom smirked as he withdrew his wand signalling for her to do the same. This was going to be another interesting summer.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy. Please favourite, follow and more importantly review!**

 **x**


End file.
